


Встретиться с надеждой

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Архангел готов встретить смерть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встретиться с надеждой

Сначала он их считал. Каждый десяток отмечал мысленной зарубкой — «двое за каждого, трое, четверо». Потом перестал. Осталось только привычное, давно затверженное дело: очередной преступник в прицеле снайперской винтовки получает то, что заслужил — пулю в голову. Без сомнений, проволочек, суда. Последние месяцы на Омеге были почти райскими для Гарруса, он занимался именно тем, чем всегда хотел. И, как он с изумлением обнаружил, хотел не только он. Его команда… его друзья хотели того же, и это стоило им жизни. Он знал, что ему тоже скоро придется заплатить. Три банды наемников, куча вольных стрелков окружили его со всех сторон, выхода не было, но ему уже не нужен был выход. Гаррус понимал, что это смерть, но это была хорошая смерть. Но перед этим он заберет с собой столько врагов, сколько получится.

Ему удалось повредить летуна Тарака, своего главного врага, но Гаррус снова его упустил. После этого атаки «Синих светил» прекратились, и в бой пошли разношерстные наемники, не принадлежащие ни одной из банд, окруживших базу. Их было убивать еще проще, у них оказалось хуже снаряжение, многие шли даже без щитов. Но наемников было очень много, и они не кончались. У Тарака все еще водилось достаточно денег, чтобы нанять пушечное мясо — почти бесконечный ресурс на Омеге.

Враги прибывали и прибывали. Их волны шли хаотично, иногда давая ему как следует подготовиться, а иногда изматывая ожиданием. В какой-то момент он отключился на несколько минут, и они успели протащить бомбу прямо под его балкон. Теперь было важно не подпускать никого слишком близко, чтобы они не успели ее активировать, поэтому в ход пошли стимуляторы. Один раз (кажется, это произошло еще вчера, но он не был уверен) наемники поперли через мост целой толпой. Сначала он хотел привычно перестрелять их по одному, но понял, что не успеет. Он швырнул в них разрывную гранату, последнюю, случайно завалявшуюся на базе. Мост выдержал, броня наемников — нет. Больше они так не делали. Просто потом кто-то, видимо Джарот, послал пару ворка с огнеметами — сжечь ошметки тел и высушить лужи крови, чтобы следующая партия не поскользнулась и не упала с моста раньше времени. Ворка он снял выстрелами в баллоны с горючей смесью, они взорвались, но дорогу высушить успели.

Новая партия разношерстных наемников начала перебираться через баррикаду из ящиков, поэтому он не глядя нащупал очередной шприц со стимулятором и вогнал иглу в бедро. Как всегда, препарат на несколько минут замедлил восприятие времени, поэтому целиться и стрелять получалось быстрее, только скорость перезарядки винтовки ограничивала его в этот момент. После того как голова очередного наемника словно в замедленной съемке разлетелась на куски, Гаррус быстрее перевел прицел на следующего. Мелькнуло знакомое лицо и значок N7 на броне. «Шепард?» Галлюцинации — верный призрак передозировки стимуляторами, он это знал, но возникшее чувство облегчения было сокрушительным. «Шепард, спасибо, что именно ты пришел за мной. Значит я действовал правильно». Дух командира продвигался следом за наемниками, и внезапно они начали падать под его выстрелами. Двое незнакомцев рядом с Шепардом тоже открыли огонь по нападавшим. Все еще не в силах поверить, что это реально, Гаррус вставил оглушающий патрон в винтовку и выстрелил в наплечник брони. На всякий случай, дух не обидится и не заметит, но если… Шепард дернул плечом, и тут наконец надежда, чувство, с которым Гаррус давно расстался на Омеге, пронзила сердце, в глазах заломило и ноги стали ватными. Он был готов к смерти, но не к этому. Ему показалось, что из скафандра выпустили весь воздух, он почти начал задыхаться в шлеме, внезапно сдавившим голову. Усилием воли турианец взял себя в руки и разрывным выстрелом размазал по стене мозги еще одного наемника, крадущегося по лестнице.

Когда выстрелы стихли, Гаррус разблокировал дверь. Будь что будет. Он услышал, как Шепард и его двое спутников проникли внутрь.  
— Архангел? — услышал он знакомый голос, но даже не повернул голову, выцеливая последнего нападавшего, безуспешно пытавшего спрятаться за колонну. Выбив человеку мозги точным выстрелом в голову, он с трудом повернулся к духу. Нет, не духу, к воскресшему другу и командиру, который явился с того света не чтобы забрать с собой, чтобы спасти. Вся усталость долгих часов перестрелки резко навалилась на Гарруса, но ему хватило сил, чтоб наконец-то снять шлем и встретиться лицом к лицу с надеждой.  
— Шепард. Я думал, ты погиб.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: autodofe


End file.
